Simple Things
by TheLadyGrey
Summary: When you don't know what to do, you simply have to take the simple route. Seymour just can't seem to grasp this, but Tidus will surely help him understand. Trying to keep everybody in character.
1. Plan I: I don't like it

-1Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan I: I don't like it.

'I don't like it' were the simple words that made him feel so frustrated.

How dare that stupid little ditzy blonde blitz player from the 'Zanarkand Abes' turn down a gift from _him. _Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, and a handsome man to boot. With a regal demeanor and quite well developed body, he was pretty sure the blonde should at the very least _feel_ flattered!

Surely the boy jested when he turned down the very expensive, very beautiful outfit he had so **caringly** chosen out from a large room filled with treasures. Seymour was never one to waste any time to actually _give_ presents, let alone would he ever waste his precious time on it again. So here, for his first act of kindness he gets a 'No' simple and stupid, like the boy who he was currently trying to butter up.

'_What_?' came out of the bluenetts mouth calmly, clearly hiding the rage that was swarming like sin in his body. Why? _Why? _**Why? **

How did life get this aggravating?! Did he do something….surely it wasn't karma haunting him because that stupid father of his, was it?! No, surely it wasn't that! But then, how was it possible for the one human in Spira to be lucky enough to get such a gift from _him_ to turn him down? Without so much as a glance?! He felt a little….hurt? Was this rejection?

'I said I don't like it' answered Tidus, smiling that stupid childish, smile of his, making those rosy, kissable, yummy---enough! He had to focus on the shocks of his _rejection_. The boy was not unsightly, but he has seen his fair share of both female and male beauties, and although Tidus' eyes were captivating, and his sun-kissed skin and lovely gold hair did catch many a specimen's eyes, he was still just a boy.

'_Why_ do you not like it?' asked Seymour, trying to calm himself down. Surely the boy knew what he was turning down.

'Its not my thing, it looks girly, and its pink' The bluenett could have broken down crying, instead, he decided to sigh a bit. Grinding his teeth discreetly, clenching and unclenching his hands. Pink, and girly! The boy had to audacity to call the ceremonial garb of friendship and trust of the Guado's girly! It was not pink but a light plum colour, which was catching the setting suns rays, and the shimmering materials frail colour could only hold out so long against the suns red rays.

'…..' He couldn't even muster up words to the boy.

'Listen, its nice of you to want to give me that dress---'

'It most certainly is not a dress!!' cried out the man frustrated. 'It is a ceremonial garb of the Guado's that I had found in one of the manors rooms! Amongst all the gold and riches in that room, the one that seemed to be the most genuine gift of friendship was that!'

Tidus blinked, looking at the now haggard looking man, taking in all the man had just said. It was ceremonial garb? Of friendship? The Guado's had such a thing?

'You know….a simple handshake and greeting would have done just fine' said Tidus, always simple and clean.

Seymour looked at the male, eyes a bit wide, even for him. Tidus couldn't help but smile a bit, not in a mocking way, but in his friendly, innocent and trusting way. Holding out his hand.

'Hey, I'm Tidus, its nice to meet you'

He said, as though he had never met Seymour, as though he only saw a man, and not the Measter of Yevon. The Halfling felt a foreign warmth crawl into his chest as he awkwardly, yet elegantly, managed to slip his long, elegant, skinny, and cold hand into Tidus' own warm, welcoming, and blitz worn hand.

'I….am Seymour'

----

Please tell me what you think. Review if you feel like it. I will still continue this.


	2. Plan II: Lotus Dance

-Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan II: Lotus Dance

-

He watched, with bored ocean blue eyes, as the exotic dancers performing for another big shot from Yevon danced around in scantily clad clothing that resembled bathing suits if anything. Running a hand through his blonde locks, Tidus blinked hearing the soft and deep voice of a beautiful older woman, who amongst the dancers, seemed to catch his eyes.

She wore nothing but a simple little purple sari a lovely tight lavender choli under it. There was a chakra stone in her head, coloured red, two other small blue ones making the three chakra stones seem like a lotus. She wore silver bangles, thin ones, a matching silver necklace with a lovely little lotus hanging from it.

The beautiful woman had three small silver toe rings and a simple ring on each finger of her hand. She had lovely red curly hair that fell past her shoulders, her skin was a dark colour. She was the epitome of exotic beauty in the blonde male's opinion. She sang her movements slow, languid, like water. In her foreign tongue she sang of the words creation, of how it came to be, and Tidus couldn't help wonder if maybe she was a goddess and knew the real truth.

Next to him, Yuna stirred from watching the dancers to gasping as beside her sat Seymour. His aquamarine eyes scanning the dancers before turning to look at her with a wickedly innocent smile.

'Hello there lady Yuna. My what a pleasure to see you.'

His velvety smooth voice ran over Yuna and her guardians who watched Seymour with interest, the only one who looked away was Tidus, and that was because the sound of the woman and her dancers foreign instruments sounded more interesting than the small talk the two Summoners wore about to have.

This irked Seymour slightly. He had grown used to stares and admiration, to see someone so blatantly ignore his presence was something of a shock, and it reminded him too well of his father. He smiled though, merely speaking with Yuna, every once in a while glancing at the blonde youth. He watched his interest peak more, as the blonde seemed to be enthralled by how the singer of the group known as 'Padmanabha' which translated into 'The one with the Lotus navel'. Seemingly named after her god, 'Vishnu'.

What kind of people were they? Seymour did not know, but he had told everyone to clearly refrain from insulting the strangers. Tidus seemed fascinated by the story the woman was weaving, watching dreamily as the woman known as 'Kamala' named after what seemed to be their most beloved flower, told the story of how the world was created.

It was bothersome, these people coming here singing about something different than 'Yevon' but he would not argue. He was a Maetser and above all else, even he did not believe in his own God. Like the blonde, he too questioned the meaning of Yevon and why it was to be and not to be. He never got his answers, only lies. Seymour sighed, watching as the woman walked away slowly, bowing to them, all looking very pleased by their performance.

Some of the strong followers of Yevon were scowling as Kamala explained the meaning of their dance, and what their Gods did for them. A few of the Guados nodded their heads, always eager to please Seymour, though the younger generation seemed to want to actually learn of the woman's gods.

He smiled as a young guado girl asked about their clothing, which an equally young danger called 'Karka' answered. He noticed a few of the priests of Yevon turned their noses up at his inquiring Guado people and glared a bit. Suddenly, He felt Yuna jolt, turning his head, he saw why.

Tidus had walked away from Yuna, greeting Kamala in his ever boisterous voice, asking her questions, and how their gods worked. Things that Seymours people were to shy and nervous to ask.

'Why, this dance was a tribute to our gods, who have always guided us in our doings' she answered, smiling, watching as she was swarmed, the others having gained courage from Tidus' defiant ways. The blonde smiled, shrinking away from the group, bumping into something, he turned his head, blinking as he saw Seymour looking down at him, some of the people turned their heads and gasped, waiting for Tidus to apologize for his scandalous actions, but he merely shrugged and grin side stepping the older man, walking back to his group, where he soundly got scolded by Wakka.

Seymour merely chuckled, shaking his head, going up to greet the woman and thank them for performing their beautiful and inspiring 'Lotus Dance' to which Kamala merely smiled knowingly, unnerving Seymour a bit as she reminded him of his deceased mother.

----

End

----

This was a fun and entertaining one-shot with little Seymour/Tidus in it. But I was merely wanting to write something with Hindi origin in it. It was fun to say the least. Please, if you want, leave some constructive criticism.


	3. Plan III: Lost

Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan III: Lost

So now he was being ignored for Giant yellow chickens. Wonderful. What did they have that he didn't? It wasn't muscle, Seymour had plenty of those. It certainly wasn't his, ahem, 'assets' that were quite obvious even in his strange outfit. So what did they have that he did not?!

'_Squawk' _said a Chocobo, who was looking smugly at Seymour as Tidus, _his_ Tidus might he add, petted it. The blue haired Measter wanted to skin the damn thing. How dare it be showered in the affections that Seymour so rightly deserved? Hell the man swore he had _earned_ that love after he had offered his little gift to the blonde, but did he get anything? No!

'There there little fella, all's good' said Tidus in his ever chipper voice.

Seymour's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he glared at the smug bird. Ooooh, he would make a nice pelt, maybe even a boa for Tromell. _Memo to self: Make boa out of…Chippy the Chocobo. _Seymour gave an all too familiar and evil smirk as the chocobo stared at him. IT made a sort of sad sound, making Tidus wonder what was wrong.

Chippy recognized the look of a murderer on Seymour's face, which the man was so not a murderer, cause that would make him evil and we all know, evil can't ever win. At any rate, yes, Chippy understood perfectly what that evil look meant.

'Hey Seymour, do you know what's wrong with Chippy?' asked Tidus, forgetting to add the Maester's title, making the chocobo handler behind them gasp and cry out a small murmur of 'sacrilege' to which Seymour just waved it off.

'I haven't a clue my dear, if I did, I would have surely soothed the kind beast' answered Seymour smoothly, patting himself on the back for being so cool. Tidus merely cocked his head at the man and turned around again to try and calm the chocobo down. The man swore the boy had it out for him. He was going to kill Seymour from an epileptic attack. The bluenett calmed himself, with the promise of having Tidus within his grasp soon and instead, smiled his ever kind yet mocking smile.

Tidus turned his head a bit, looking at the man before snorting a bit, making the older one wonder what went through Tdus' head. The blonde fixed and composed himself quickly, merely petting Chippy who didn't like Seymour's sudden closeness to his blonde friend, snapping his beak at the Maestor, the chocobo made a sound of victory when he managed to nip Seymour's abs, making the area swell an angry red and bleed.

Seymour let out a gasp, quickly reaching over to the stinging area, only to find the blonde boys hands over the cut, a worried look in his blue eyes.

'Chippy! Why did you do that?' asked Tidus, cutting the birds victory short as it watched jealously as Tidus looked for something to cover Seymour's cut and clean it gently. When the area was wiped clean and patched, Tidus pulled away from Seymour, oddly silent. This bothered the man to no end as he watched the boys back. Tired of the silence he decided to talk.

'Thank you for caring about me so. I was a bit shocked by _Chippy's_ sudden mood swing' said Seymour, glaring at the bird. Unknown to him Tidus felt a foreign warmth on his cheeks, which he quickly tried to calm, turning around to smile at Seymour.

'Nah, its cool. I was shocked too. Chippy seems so gentle' said Tidus, returning to normal, ignoring the fluttering his chest did when Seymour gave him one of his winning smiles, and the way the man stood closer too him than necessary. Instead he focused on walking back outside of the chocobo ranch, meeting up with Yuna and the others, who circled him showing off the items they had acquired during their trip to get the secret aeon Yojimbo.

Seymour calmly walked to his own entourage, waving to the guardians and flirting with Yuna, which made Tidus feel a little…jealous. Sniffing, Tidus mumbled he was going to go fight some fiends, Rikku following him. Seymour made a little sound as Tidus bumped into him in his rush, watching as the two blondes walked away, turning back to look at Yuna who smiled her gentle and loving smile, making the Maestor wince.

It was hard lying to such a beautiful girl, and it was also hard seeing an equally beautiful boy ignoring him so. Seymour had never felt so lost before, even with all the things that had happen to him in his life, and what he had done. He supposed there were too many mistakes piling up, and he was starting to feel the brunt weight of them all.

Sighing he looked upwards to the sky, wondering if he'd ever find his place and way in this spiral of a world.

----

End

---

So I'm hoping this chapter is liked as well. I'd like to thank YingYangWhiteTiger and Lady_Draculea for being kind enough to review me. I hope you both enjoy this chapter.


	4. Plan IV: Feelings?

Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan IV: Feelings?

Tidus was always an honest, open boy. Innocent and stupid to a fault. But never in his life, had he felt this strange around anyone. He was stuttering for the love of Yevon. The fact that his face wouldn't stop being red didn't help in the least either. It was as if his body had a mind of its own right now and it decided it wanted to malfunction in front of Seymour.

Honestly, the man was always around now a days. He wouldn't stop giving Tidus friendship gifts, nor would he stop giving Tidus those wonderful little touches that the blonde was growing used too. Even in battle, the blonde was always backed up, not by Rikku anymore, but by Seymour who had joined their party in order to further his friendship and possible relationship with Yuna.

At that fact, Tidus had felt a little…green? He didn't know, but he felt strange and that was that. Swinging his sword at an invisible fiend that was currently attacking him, the blonde failed to notice the man of his thoughts watching him, carefully preparing himself to heal the boy. He knew Tidus was being a bit odd around him lately, staring sometimes with a somewhat angry look on his face.

Perhaps what Seymour was doing was becoming taxing on the boy. After all, it was a bit strange that the very man that had exuded dislike for him the moment they met, would suddenly start showering the boy with gifts, expensive ones to boot. Like the sword the blonde was using. It was called the 'Grimoire'. A very intricate sword, shaped like the roots of some old tree to form the very blade, it boosted both your mp and any magical attacks.

Another thing the blonde had was a buckler called 'Demento' which protected from berserk and increased his agility. The blonde seemed grateful to have some new weapons and armory on himself, and even used those much more than any of the others he had. It pleased the guado that the blonde had so eagerly accepted those gifts, and made sure to buy more weapons that would help the boy.

However, for the last week, after the incident with the Chocobo, the blonde had avoided Seymour at all, and it sort of stung the bluenett. After all, he had thought he had made progress with the boy. Perhaps it was just his imagination. A short cry made him snap out of his musings, to find a curt Tidus fall on the ground as the fiend started to make its way towards the fallen blonde.

Seymour would have none of that and quickly attacked with a thundaga, finishing the fiend off, walking up to Tidus to inspect his wounds. Seeing nothing that required special care, the man casted a cura, helping close up any of the small nicks and slightly deeper cuts on the blonde.

Tidus stood up, thanking Seymour quietly, his face hidden behind blonde bangs. The Maester sighed lifting a long fingered hand to gently slide a nail against the boys warm cheek, eyes narrowing as the blonde flinched back at his cool touch.

'I am glad you are alright. I would not wish for one of the Lady Summoner Yuna's guardians to be hurt' said Seymour, not knowing just what Tidus felt at the moment.

Tidus merely kept hi head down, cheeks inflamed by the touch of the mans elegant hand. However, upon hearing Yuna's name, he sighed and gave a somewhat frustrated smile. Always about her. The blonde really needed to get his feelings sorted and over with. Still, it was nice for a moment to think the Maester had done this for him, and him only. What was Tidus ever going to do about his feelings?

He simply couldn't figure out for the life of him why his chest fluttered around the older man, or why he enjoyed the secret soft touches of the older one. It was simply something that had happened. When? He supposed when he had helped Seymour with the bite that Chippy had given him.

Still…had he always felt this way whenever the man showered him in attention?

No, he doubted it, he always ignored the man. He supposed the way he felt right now, had been the same frustration Seymour had felt when he first started giving Tidus some friendly gifts. The blonde would make sure from now on to take all the gifts Seymour gave him with a big smile. He wouldn't want Seymour to feel as frustrated as him.

---

End

---

And suddenly Tidus feels weird around the Maester. Its all going according to Seymour's plan, even without his knowing. I hope my two awesome reviewers enjoy this chapter.


	5. Plan V: Suicide's Love Story

-Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan V: Suicide's Love Story

* * *

Shuyin had died for love.

Len had died for love.

It was strange for Tidus to comprehend this. Hearing the story from Yuna….it was sad and strange. He couldn't really imagine a love that strong. Well, he could. His mother had been like that. Like love birds. She couldn't live without Jecht. He sighed looking up at the twilight sky.

Shimmering stars winked at him, hidden secrets and stories they held seeming to be told in their various shapes and fading dance. Pyreflies danced around him, collecting in clusters to create the very image of the star scattered velvety space he was currently looking at.

It had been a few months since he had seen Seymour, the Maester had returned to Guadosalam to deal with a certain mess someone had made back at his home, and the blonde knew it shouldn't have bothered him. But he couldn't help and feel lonely. After hearing that story that Yuna had told the group, he wanted to hear Seymour soothingly explain why those two lovers had done such a rash thing.

He wanted the older man to tear the romantic aspect of that whole damn sad story into nothing but a logical mishap that he, as a Halfling, a Guado would not do. Because the Guado's seemed to be almost flawless in their acts. The way the older man held himself proudly. Tidus sighed annoyed at his thoughts. Seymour was the creepy guy he couldn't trust. The man always had a knowing smile and sinister twinkle in his eyes that bothered Tidus. At least….that was his first impression. Even after the man had stopped all the fiends with his impressive Aeon Anima.

Tidus felt slight envy at the mans skills. That powerful beast he had summoned was something that seemed the kind of creature Seymour would keep as a pet and it would never disobey his orders. Again Tidus shook his head growling. No!

He mustn't think like that! Sighing again, the blonde's mind once again wandered into the story of those two lovers who had died for their love and the blonde felt his head hurt from thinking of why such a thing had happened, and his heart ached from a slight loneliness who could not pin point. Or was it, that he didn't want to know?

Hearing the sound of feet approaching, he turned to see the smiling face of Rikku, who always comforted the boy. Both sat their, talking about random things, learning Al Bhed, discussing Auron's lack of smiles.

Rikku smiled whispering something to Tidus, making the blonde give a slight laugh, before he looked up at the sky, admitting that he felt that too. Both grinned at the other, wondering just what exactly they felt, but both were too stubborn to admit anything. At least for now.

_~E ahzuo rec bnacahla….~_

_**--------**_

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating this chapter, I checked my email tonight, and couldn't help but smile. I gained new reviewers, while my ever loyal first reviewers also gave me their opinions. I feel so flattered, and I of course will update as much as I an. I wanted to say, that the story of Shuyin and Len from Final Fantasy X-2 wasn't the same as the actual game. It was a redux form. I may write a fanfic about it.

It depends if my fans want to know what was going through my mind for it. The Title of this chapter is actually named after the song by Nana Kitade for 'Persona Trinity Soul' called 'Suicide's Love Story'.

Its such a nice and sad song. That being sad, I think I went out of character in this one. Please, tell me what you think.

Ah! As to the translation of the end, it means 'I enjoy his presence'.

Many thanks to:

YinYangTiger

LadyDraculea

SouthParkFan2

Sesshy'sGirlLOL1

Janara

StupifiedNarutard

I can't believe you guys enjoyed this story and I thank you so much. I will update Chapter VI soon!


	6. Plan VI: One Colour

Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan VI: One Colour

-

Months, Months. Its been months. That's the only thing he know. Too many months since he had last seen the older man. Much to the boys misery, he had been thinking on the Maester more and more. Regardless of what he had been doing, he had been thinking of the man.

He picked up an interesting book, which he read through briefly at Rin's Shop, buying it and keeping it well hidden from the world. It was his gift to the man when he returned from taking care of whatever was going on in Guadosalam. The book was called 'Redrum 327' it was about a group of wealthy 'adults' retreating away to an old house, with a new friend they made of course, her past was dark and all of them were involved. The story itself was complicated to put into words, and somehow, the blonde knew Seymour would enjoy it.

Naturally, he and Rikku continuously annoyed Auron since they were still journeying and continuing the pilgrimage. Yuna always smiled at Tidus, her eyes twinkling whenever she caught him sighing of something of the sort. It was just confusing. Standing back idly and watching the group, he couldn't help but miss Seymour, at least the man didn't always make him feel like an incompetent fool who always messed up.

Looking around, Tidus found a small stall which held various types of silken cloths. The one which caught his attention was a silky dark blue one, that when caught in different lights, changes from purple, to blue, to light blue, to soft pink hues, and light blue, back to its dark blue form, and even black. Tidus couldn't help but touch the clothe, smiling and asking how much it caused. He winced at the price but paid for the piece anyways, it was large enough to wrap around him twice, which was good, because it was meant for that.

Walking back up to the group which had missed his presence, Tidus folded the cloth and hid it as well, waiting for when they would depart. After all, Yuna was the summoner, and it was her decision which the others would listen to. No one else mattered but here. This kind of aggravated him….

----

Seymour ran a hand through his thick blue locks, sighing and tiredly continuing to write the message that had to be written in order to maintain peace between him and the Ronso, which poor Seymour resented at the moment, pulling him away from his magnificent blonde. He gave another sigh, grabbing an intricate clip and pulling his hair back, writing more.

'Measter Seymour, here is what you requested' said Tromell, walking into Seymour's personal quarters and dropping off a brilliant sword that seemed to be made from the very crystalline material of Macalania forest, and an equally beautiful ball, a blitz ball to be exact. Seymour smiled thankfully, looking a little haggard as he pushed up his tiny glasses.

'Tell me Tromell, what do you do when you find you cannot get a person off your mind?'

Tromell smiled his gnarled old wizened smile. The younger Guado halfling admired him greatly for that. The older one's patience could be so infinite, like his loyalty.

'Well, they must be very special for you to think so much of them' said his soft and grated voice.

'Yes, well, you'd have to be in order to be such a spectacular specimen' said Seymour.

As Tromell served him tea shakily, the older man seemed to be thinking, his movements slow from the deep thoughts. He was old, and had seen a lot, perhaps he could help Seymour with his predicament. After all, the man could only do so much on his own, before admitting that he was lost as to what to do in order to, 1. Get Tidus to like him, or 2. Forget the boy all together.

'I remember when your father asked me this. He too could not get your mothers face from his minds eye. Back then though, that was scandalous and forbidden, so I told him to just ignore her and be far from her. However, when he explained to me the situation, I could not help but pity him. The way to the persons heart is to simply be yourself'

That answer made Seymour sigh once more as he took sip of his tea. The jasmine tea calmed his nerves somewhat.

'Thank you Tromell. You may leave'

Bowing his head, the older man left Seymour alone. The bluenette stood up, stretching and walked over to the couch which the sword and ball had been deposited. Touching it, he hummed in appreciation, mulling over what Tromell had said.

'Be myself….'

----

End

----

Thanks to:

YinYangTiger

LadyDraculea

SouthParkFan2

Sesshy'sGirlLOL1

Janara

StupifiedNarutard

You guys are so great.

A/N: Redrum 327 is actually a manwha by KO Ya Sung. Its a horror manwha. Very good. I do not own it.


	7. Plan VII: I Miss You

Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan VII: I miss you

-

It was raining. A lot. Cates and dogs, hell, Tidus swore it was a damn river that was falling down on them! They were currently in the Thunder Plains, much to Rikku and Tidus' despair. Tidus wasn't afraid of lightening, but being struck by it after several hours of walking did tend to make one altogether weary.

Yuna of course was being protected by the constant nulshock that was being cast b Lulu, who seemed to be immune to the lightening which seemed to purposely aim for Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka. The red head just narrowly missed being shocked for what might have been the 36th time. Not that Tidus and Rikku were keeping count. Oh no, not at all! That would be cruel.

'C-Can we rest here?!' pleaded poor Rikku as we reached another of Rin's Travel Agency branch. I was relieved to see the little yet extremely cozy hotel/shop. Besides, he could brush up on his Al Bhed this way. After all, Rin was hoping to hold a proper conversation with him in Al Bhed, and the blonde did not want to disappoint.

At first, the others were reluctant, but it was Auron who ultimately decided they would rest. The blitzer swore he saw Auron grin sadistically as he walked away from the pleading Al Bhed girl. He shall now assume that the older man had just been toying with Rikku all along and had decided from the beginning that they were going to stay there.

Tidus snerked when Rikku said she would roommate with Auron, who looked a little peeved, but there was just a hint of pink hidden on his slight tan face, making Tidus grin. Ah, somehow, he knew he would have to avoid being awake late tonight. Yuna and Lulu naturally would buddy up, and Kimahri and Wakka would room, leaving Tidus to his own room.

He didn't mind, he'd been hoping for a while to father his thoughts. He just didn't assume it would be so soon. After eating a light meal, Tidus said goodnight to everyone, quietly asking for his room key, but not before purchasing another Al Bhed Premier, when the cashier girl noted how many Al Bhed Premiers the boy had, she immediately grinned, pulling out an envelope and another free Al Bhed Premier, for advanced learners.

'Rin told me to give you this. He thanks you for your patronage and also for being so willing and enthusiastic about learning' she said, handing Tidus the book and envelope. Thanking her, the blonde went into this room and sat down on the small little comfy bed, unlike the other rooms he had stayed in, this one actually had a window, letting him see the nightscape of the Thunder Plains. He was amazed to find that every little droplet of water seemed to glow, almost like stars.

He wondered why this was, and noted there was a smaller book with the Al Bhed Premier he had won and opened it first, smiling as he saw it was a little booklet on all the mysteries of Spira. Rin was certainly a nice man, always lavishing Tidus in gifts.

The blonde read just why it was that the water that seemed so normal in the day time seemed to glow so radiantly in the night. It seemed because of all the constant thunder that seemed to ring through out the plains, and how the ground just seemed to collect all the high voltage power and convert it into something so beautiful and harmless. Smiling, the blonde continued reading, finding out about the pyreflies a bit more, the Macalania Forest, Guadosalam, and Guado's themselves. It made Tidus blush somewhat as he saw a picture of Seymour in the book. It must have been a newly published book.

He even learned that the spheres in the Cloister of Trails were actually once called 'Materia' although there wasn't any information available on them, what little Al Bhed explorers found out about them was that they had been to keep things such as magic. This intrigued Tidus, and the blonde wondered if they would ever truly find out the truth about the spheres.

Closing the little book which still had many mysteries written in it, Tidus laid on the bed, closing his eyes, picturing Seymour. He wondered what the older man was doing right now, and if he would be here anytime in the near future. Opening large blue eyes, the blonde boy from Zanarkand turned on his side to sadly drift to sleep, dreaming of Aquamarine eyes and gentle smiles.

'I miss you……'

---

'Tromell, have you heard about the whereabouts of the Lady Summoner Yuna and her guardians?' asked Seymour calmly, finally finishing his treaty signing and pushing the paper away, setting his small glasses down on it.

'Yes, Master Seymour, they are in the Thunder Plains, currently staying at one of those Al Bhed agencies' answered Tromell loyally, taking the treaty papers to put them in an envelope and hand it to the large Rhonso sitting there, his tail twitching as he eyed Seymour like a predator would a prey.

'Good, I'll be heading there now. If I hurry, I may catch up with their party, and provide my services to the Lady Summoner' said Seymour, standing up, quickly preparing himself. Tromell gave one of his wizened smiles. Hands reaching to grab some potions, the older Guado seemed to pause in his actions for a moment.

'Master Seymour, in order to impress, you must hold that high dignity and not look eager' said the old man. Seymour paused and hesitated for a moment. Was he that obvious? He thought his skills were flawless, then again, this was the Guado who had almost raised him. Always wise and kind. Yes, he never once betrayed Seymour or hurt him.

'Do I…look eager?' he asked turning to look at Tromell.

The older Guado gave him a smile that said it all. Seymour looked down, for the first time in his life, he felt like the child he never had the chance to be. He broke into a smile at first, then started laughing, Tromell gave him a smile, seeing the twinkle in Seymour's laughing eyes made the old man smile.

It had been years since he had the honour of being graced by Seymour's happiness. To actually witness the man break down into a fit of giggles, Tromell could die happy there. Once he calmed himself down, Seymour sat down, running an elegant clawed hand through his hair. Thinking about it, he had suddenly realized that Tidus had slowly made him lower the cold act he had always had.

In the beginning it was all to get the boy in his good graces, but now, he genuinely felt like he wanted to be accepted. Standing, Seymour grabbed the sword and armour he had made especially for Tidus, preparing to leave.

'Tromell, in my place, keep the Guado safe and please, do tell them to keep under check, we do not wish to be better than the others' he said, walking out with his two young guards, leaving Tromell to deal with a fretting consul. After all, why should they get in the way of the young Seymour's happiness?

With a grin Seymour immediately departed Guadosalam, traversing the long hall that lead from Guadosalam to the Thunder Plains. It was shorter than the route to Yuna party had taken, but Seymour knew they had to first go to the Temple in Macalania and head from there to their current location. It was alright, it meant they would at least take a rest, and it wouldn't take long for Seymour to reach them.

Looking up at the thundering Skies, Seymour couldn't help but grin more, walking into the plains.

'I miss you….'

-----

End

-----

Well this is another update for my loyal reviewers. I hope this was longer. I was listening to 'I miss you' by Blink 182 and decided to start typing up another chapter to my one-shots. Thought somehow they seem to now be linked. How weird is that?

I was glad with how this one turned out. I hope I didn't go too out of character. I mean, I wanted to stay in character as mush as possible, but I think I 'EPIC FAIL'-ed at that. So lets see how people like this chapter.

I'm so glad that people are actually reviewing this. I mean, I honestly thought no one would review. Its nice to know other people like Seymour/Tidus, no one seems to write about them and its just sad. Anyways, to end this, I want to say thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon.


	8. Plan VIII: Because there is you

Title: The Simple things

-

Author: The Lady Grey

-

Genre: Romance/Humour

-

Game: Final Fantasy X

-

Summary: To achieve his plans, Seymour will use any means, but how can he get the enigmatic blonde blitzer of Yuna's party to bow to him? Various one-shots not all related to each other, but connected in a way as Seymour tries to catch Tidus.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. Square Enix does. I do warn you, this will have yaoi and the rating will go up.

-

Plan VIII: Because There is You

-

The first thing Tidus did that afternoon was break down laughing. He couldn't help it. Never in his still young life did Tidus ever imagine something this surreal. In front of him stood a drenched and thoroughly annoyed and shocked Seymour. Even Yuna had to hide her small giggles at the mans expense. His two Guado Guardians were also drenched and although they tried to hide it, they too had probably been shocked by lightening more times than they wanted to admit.

'Oh you must be so tired after such a long trip!' said Yuna softly, tugging all the males in. One of the guards, which Tidus now dubbed 'Moe', sneezed to confirm the girls words. 'Pepe' looked like he was sleeping on his feet. Tidus merely grinned at him and dragged the poor Guado to his room, letting him settle onto the bed and drift to sleep. The blonde found it unfair that all Guado's seemed to have a naturally elegant appearance and went to lead Seymour to his room.

With as much dignity as the bluenette could muster, he walked towards the hall that lead to the rooms where he could hide away and repair his poor broken ego. It wouldn't have been so bad if the first person who had seen him, hadn't been Tidus. The poor blitzer looked like he was about to burst a long at Seymour's dispense.

'Hey, are you ok?' asked Tidus softly, his face still holding a trace of a smile, though this one was smaller and much more befitting of the young face holding it. Seymour sighed running a hand through his wet dripping locks.

'I am fine. I thank you for asking me young guardian. I must say, I'd rather not go through another trek through the plains for a while' murmured the man regally as he entered his room, stripping the top half of his robe. The blonde boy grinned, trying to ignore the tingle of excitement that ran down his spine at being shown so much skin at once, he turned his head to look elsewhere as Seymour dried his upper torso.

'Yeah, I bet, Pepe and Moe looked pretty wiped' answered Tidus scratching his blonde mop.

The Halfling Guado arched a fine blue brow at Tidus' words.

'Just, who are Pepe and Moe?' he asked in his sultry voice.

Tidus grinned tilting his head at this looking at the older man. Seymour shook his head humouring the boy. He did miss the others more than oblivious mind. It had been so boring and stuffy in his office.

'Pepe and Moe are those two Guado's always protecting you. I never really got their names' Tidus hastily took Seymour's top, hanging it up so that it would drip out the heavy water it had collected.

'Oh, Thank you my dear. I see, well the one who always stands to my left is Morel, and the one to my right Calera' answered Seymour drying his hair.

Tidus looked a bit surprised by those names. Mayhaps the Guado's liked ye old literature. That made a little sense. After all, the elder Guado's he spoke to had a weird fashion of speaking.

'Do you know how to speak like your elders?' asked Tidus feeling stupid.

Seymour smiled cunningly at this. So Tidus had been the strange human who had flittered around all of Guadosalam's small glory, speaking to all it held within its colorful branches.

'Why, yes, I doth speaketh the olden waythe of my elders. Doth the little boy wish to speaketh like this as well?' asked Seymour, effortlessly slipping into the ever sophisticated banter that the older Guado's had taken up with poor Tidus.

'Oh wow! That's really cool. When I spoke to those two gramps, I felt pretty bad I couldn't talk like that' answered Tidus sheepishly.

'Try saying this my dear. 'How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws.' that is an excerpt from a wonderful book I read.' answered Seymour smiling at Tidus, who sat next to him.

'Hmm, ok, sounds easy! 'How doth the little crocodile'….uhm…' Tidus already forgot half of what he was supposed to say. Seymour laughed softly, writing down what Tidus was supposed to say.

Both males enjoyed the small time they spent trying to help Tidus learn how to speak the old tongue that all the elder Guado's had been so fondly reminiscing while Tidus spoke with them. Soon time had passed by and Rikku peeked into the room smiling a bit shyly.

'Hey Tiddy~! I'm sorry to bother you, but the others were worried and told me to check up, Yuna's sleeping, and so are Lulu and Wakka' said Rikku shyly.

Tidus grinned at her, noticing that Auron was not in the group of the sleeping. Kimahri slept rarely, and usually minded his own business, so it was almost like the Rhonso was not there at all. Rikku seemed to catch his thoughts and pouted blushing.

'I'm going to bed, so no funny ideas!' whined Rikku shuffling away, huffing about 'little boys' and 'their hormones' making Seymour chuckle.

'I believe that is our queue to sleep as well' said Seymour standing up. Tidus also stood nodding shyly.

'Yeah I guess, thanks for giving me that lesson. It was fun' answered the blonde shuffling out of the room waving to Seymour and heading for his own room. Opening his door, Tidus blinked noticing a lovely bundle on his bed. Eagerly he ran up to it and read the small and curt, but nevertheless thoughtful note that Seymour had left there. Tidus grinned setting up the new buckler and sword against his bed, hoping he'll remember them and use them tomorrow.

-

End

-

A/N: This chapter was inspired by Heisei 7's (or Hey Say!) 'Bon Bon'. Really catchy song that just made me want to type up this chapter. I'm really glad with the people who always review my chapters, and I'm grateful that they take the time to read my stuff. Its not the best, and I could do with typing more than 896 words.

Still, I don't like the format that puts on long chapters, it hurts my eyes and then I won't be able to edit any spelling errors.


End file.
